Project II continues to develop links between research on reading and writing disabilities and effective classroom practice, expanding its focus to include older students (grades 4 through 9) and morphological processes. Specific Aim 1 is to conduct a series of experiments on the relational, syntactic and distributional aspects of morphological knowledge and their relationships to reading and writing skill in order to provide a basic scientific foundation to inform teacher knowledge for increasing reading and spelling skills of normally developing and poor readers. The project examine the nature of children's morphological processing in reading and writing disability, both independent of and in relation to phonological and orthographic processing. Specific Aim 2 is to conduct a series of instructional experiments on alternative approaches to increasing morphological awareness in normally developing studies in grades 4 to 9. Guided by the results of the theoretical studies comprising Specific Aim 1, the instructional studies are designed to increase students' morphological awareness and assess effects on reading and spelling. Central to these interventions are conditions that contrast combinations of morphological, phonological, and orthographic training within developmental designs. Specific Aim 3 is to implement findings for Project II studies in the summer program offered through the outreach component of the Clinical Core for students in Project III.